The Cast interviews!
by HiddenXIntent
Summary: Just read it to find out.


Info!

Hello their valid, and completely none hypnotized reader, good day. I am HiddenXIntent, though just call me Hidden, and this is a two part special that me and my sister, HiddenXEmotion had decided to write after watching a episode of Inuyasha. -Reenactment- -Me, extremely handsome surrounded by woman; my sister looking like her stupid self- "We should write a comedy fanfic!" -End- So here we are, how I would react/respond if I met the character of Inuyasha

~Kagome~

-Me standing in front of Kagome- "Ahem, Bitch." *Slap* "Why?" She would ask as I shook me head, responding. "You treat a half-demon like a dog, if he wasn't such a puss you would have been raped! Learn!"

~Kikyo~

~Me in front of Kikyo~ "You know, if you ever get lonely, I already know I am already going to hell. Just say'en"

~Kaede~

~In front of Kaede~ "Just have a heart attack, no one likes you" ~She falls dead and I look up with a smile.~ "Another job well done."

~Rin~

~In front of Rin~ ~I kneel down and whisper in her ear.~ "Be wary, Sesshomaru is a pedophile."

~Ayame~

~I can't believe I am touching this one~ "Ahem…Your in love with a fur lined, two piece wearin', butt sniffen, gay ass wolf who is in love with a fifteen year old girl. I am I the only one who see's a pedophile here?"

~Kagura~

~Me in front of Kagura~ "….Nice breasts." *She would nod* "I know."

~Kanna~

"Dude… Is your sister the grudge?"

~Sango~

~Me in front of Sango~ "Ahem…I don't mind getting hit with a boomerang; just let me touch them." ~Makes perverted hand motions.~ "Your worse then the monk!" ~I shake my head~ "No." ~I grab her chest~ "Now I am." *Slap, Boomerang to head*

~Miroku, right after Sango~ "what was it like?" He would ask, I respond. "Totally worth it." ~Hi Five~

~Koga~

~Me in front of Koga, shaking my head~ "You want Inuyahsa's sloppy seconds, dude; your stupid." *Slap*

~Shippo~

"…All you are is a rug in the making." *Shakes head*

~Jaken~

"… *sigh* I ain't gonna insult you, your already bad enough off being you; just going to say. Props man, for surviving this shit."

~Kohaku~

"I just don't understand… how did you forget about your sister?" ~Drags Sango on screen as Kohaku watches. "Look at her, she's hot! How! She has boobs!" "She's my sister!" "You Japanese people like Incest, what's the big deal?"

~Myoga~

*Squish*

~Inuyasha~

~Me tapping my foot in front of Inuyasha who was looking uncomfortable~ "You gave up the legal, hot woman, for a stupid bitch…Masochist." "What!" "Here was your option, Fifty year old woman who will remain forever young; AND doesn't wear underwear I will have you know. OR A fifteen year old girl who treats you like a dog. You are a masochist!" "how does that make me a masochist?" "Well you let her say 'Sit Boy' with out doing anything; Masochist." *Slap*

~Naraku~

~Me standing next to Naraku~ "Hey, will you put your hands around my neck?" *He gives me a strange look* "Masochist?" "No, picture." "Oh, sure." *he complies as I take a picture.* "Cool…Um… h-hey; you can let go now." "Why?" "Shit."

~Sesshomaru~

~After somehow escaping from Naraku (Ahem, Kikyo's underwear, hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him; and will save me)

"You told Rin I was a Pedophile?" *My Eyes pop wide open as he stands over me, his eyes cold* "S-she told you?" "She came to me asking what a Pedophile was." *I would nod.* "Alright, lets not let the reader see this." *I walk off screen, Sesshomaru following after, drawing his sword* "AAAHHHHHHH!"

`Ending`

* I rolled up in a wheel chair and body cast next to my sister HiddenXEmotion*

"Well, that was one hell of a day."

"Why are you in a wheel chair and Body cast?"

"I touched Sango's breasts." *Whirling starts*

"Nice." *Whirling gets louder*

"And I met your boyfriend. *Whirling gets louder*

"Ah, you called him a pedophile like you said you would, right?"

"Yep… you hear something?"

"Yeah, that boomerang is about to hit you."

"Wh-Bagh!" *I go flying out of the wheel chair as the really big boomerang went flying back, Sango shaking her fist.* "PERVERT!" *Miroku crying as he watched me with respect in his eyes. "You are a god among men."

*HiddenXEmoton Face palms herself.* "Men."

~Epilogue~

Kagome runs across the back of the screen holding down her skirt. "Someone stole my Underwear!" *As Naraku wears them on his head.* "Heh, Kikyo my love."

*HiddenXIntent looks up from the ground, his face covered in blood but a smile on his face. "I have survived another day! Next is Bleach" *As the Giant boomerang came to finish its job*

"AAAHHHH! NOT THE ASS!"


End file.
